Who You Are, Its Always Enough
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: One-Shot Regina accidentally hurts henry with her magic, she thinks the only way to fix it is to take away the part of her that hurt him. leave a prompt! i hope you like it!


**AN: this is a oneshot, anyone have any reviews please leave them!**

* * *

"Oh god! Henry! Henry! Wake up! Henry!" Regina screamed as she shook her son, he was passed out on the wooden floor of the foyer in their home.

"Henry! Henry please!" She sobbed, she'd already healed the external wound to the back of his head from where he hit the wall, but she had no idea if something had happened inside.

"Gina, Henry? I'm home!" A sudden voice called from the front door and the door slammed shut, she hadn't even heard it open.

"Emma! Help!" She screamed as she sobbed and held onto Henry's limp body.

Emma ran at the sudden sound of her wife's terrified cries.

"Henry! What the hell happened!?" She screamed, ripping Henry from Regina's arms.

"I-it was an accident! I-I swear! He just- I was- then he- oh god!" She muttered incoherently and fell into a heap on the floor.

"Regina what did you do!? Where's Riley!?" Emma screamed at again.

"S-Shes- I told her to- to call 911- I- I don't- oh- henry..." She blubbered, not quite making sense.

In the distance they heard and ambulance approaching then the putter patter of little feet coming down the stairs, "ma?" The small girls voice sounded from the steps.

"Riley! Come down here" Emma called to the little girl.

"No... No I don't wanna... I don't want momma to huwt me to... Like she huwt Henwy..."

Emma gasped at Riley's words, Regina had never hurt the girl, not even raised her voice in the 4 years since she'd been born, she never hurt Henry either, and Emma was sure whatever happened couldn't have been on purpose. A broken sob escaped Regina's mouth as she shakily stool up from the ground to let the paramedics in the house.

"O-ov-over the-there..." She sobbed pointing up the steps to Emma and Henry. The paramedics rushed past her but she made no move to get closer. Riley was right, she'd hurt her son, of corse, she hadn't meant to, but that's no excuse.

"He'll be alright, but he need to take him to the hospital, probably just a concussion." The medics explained and listen Henry onto a stretcher.

"Regina.. I think... I don't think you should come along..." Emma said scooping up the little blonde girl in her arms.

"Em.. It was an accident... I would never-" Her voice broke into another loud sob. Small tears trickling down her paled cheeks.

"No matter, you should stay behind on this one..." Emma said, a pang of sadness for her wife, but much more concern for her children. Emma and Riley walked out the front door without another wood. Regina watched them go.

Regina's body was suddenly two heavy for her and she dropped to the floor, unable to even keep herself up.  
She stayed on the floor for so long, she wasn't even sure how long.  
She crawled over to the phone on the side table and she dialed the only number that she knew could help her.

She knew, that the only way she could keep her family safe from her is if she no longer had her magic, so that's what she would do.

_"Hello dearie"_ The voice on the other end spoke with a clear smirk on his face.

"R-rumple..." She spoke brokenly, more tears falling down her face, and her voice hitching.

_"Regina?"_ He spoke with a sudden concern, the smirking tone gone. _"What's wrong?"_ After Cora's death their relationship had grown stronger, into a more, father daughter esc relationship.

"I need... I need your help...please..." She muttered and before she could even blink he appeared in front of her, kneeling down on one knee to get closer to her level.

"Oh Regina. What's going on?" He lifted her chin with his finger. Looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I-I hurt... I hurt Henry... It was an accident, he scared me, snuck up behind me and screamed so I reacted, I spun around and just- and he- he went flying back and hit the wall... He was unconscious... And Riley... She said that... That she was scared... She wouldn't come down... She said... She didn't want me to hurt her like i hurt Henry..." She sobbed and he gingerly wrapped his arms around her, still feeling somewhat awkward, but wanting o give her the comfort that she so needed.

"I need you to... To take my... Magic away... If I don't have magic then... Then I won't be able to hurt them."

He shook his head at her, he couldn't do that to her, her magic was a part of her, born with it, if he attempted to take that magic from her body, he would be taking a part of her soul, she would forever have a missing part of herself, not to mention that it would be excruciatingly painful. Sure, once upon a time he would have loved to have such power over her, but now? No. He would not be responsible for that.

"I won't do that Regina." He said firmly.

"What? Why!" She yelled at him, pushing herself away from his chest, and fell back into her ass.

"I won't take that from you" he shook his head and stood. "I know that you didn't meant to hurt Henry, and when he wakes, he can explain to Emma and Riley that it was purely an accident, but I won't do that to you" he said, and let himself out, leaving her brokenly on the floor. So she did what she never thought she would do, she called the Blue fairy.

X

Emma and Riley waited in the waiting room with Snow and David while the doctors to tell them Henry would be ok, they only waited about an hour before Whale came out and explained that he was fine, that he probably wouldn't wake up for a bit, but he had no injuries.

"No injuries? How's that possible? Regina threw him into the wall!" Emma yelled as she passed Riley to her father and stood up.

"Regina did this?" Whale asked, at Emma nod he spoke again, "then I feel it's self explanatory, she healed him" he shrugged and walked back into the doctors area.

Emma stood still, suddenly reflecting on the way that both she and Riley had treated Regina. They were horrible to her. Treated her like her greatest fear, being treated by the ones she loved like the evil queen.

'Em... Promise me something..'

'Anything'

'Promise me you'll never treat me like the evil queen, never tell me I'm her'

'I promise Gina. Never'

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling her from her thoughts. It was a text, from her girlfriend.

_**From: "Gina, my love"**_

_**Emma, I know that I hurt Henry, and you and Riley, you were right to be afraid, I am her, I am the evil queen, and as long as I live this way I always will be. So I'm going to fix my problems, I'm going to get rid of my magic, don't try to stop me, you can't, because if I've sent this text, it means that it's already started. I need this, I need you to be safe, you and Henry and Riley, you all need to be safe. Make sure that you tell Henry I'm sorry, and that I love him, you tell Riley that I would NEVER hurt her, that I love her with all my heart and soul, I don't know how long this will take, I don't know what it will do, but I need go try, so please, please my love, don't try to stop me, I love you...**_

_**Xx R**_

As Emma read the message tears sprung to her eyes. What was Regina planning?

"Ma? Ma, you ok?" She heard the teenage voice calling to her. She looked up to meet Henry's eyes.

"You're awake!" She said suddenly, "feeling ok?"

"I feel fine, doesn't hurt, promise, what's wrong? Where's mom? I need to tell her I'm sorry.." He mumbled the last part, looking around the room.

"Y-you're sorry? What why?" She asked, somewhat afraid that her assumptions were right, that whatever Regina did wasn't her fault at all.

"Cuz I scared her, and she reacted, she didn't meant I hurt me, you know that right?... Ma?"

The horrified look on Emma face was enough of an answer for him.

"You yelled at her didn't you!" He yelled suddenly, "fix it mom! It was an accident! You _need_ to fix it!" Emma nodded as she ran out of the room.

X

Regina walked into the nunnery and walked to the first nun she saw, looking over something in a book in her hands, the woman looked at her wearily, her eyes were puffed up and bright red she was sure.

"Can I help you madam mayor?" the woman asked her when Regina made no move to speak first.

"I-I need... To see... Blue..." She hiccuped slightly.

The nun nodded wearily and rushed off the find mother superior.

When blue came out she walked right to Regina, a hidden smirk on her face. "Regina, so glad you're here, everything alright to get started?" She asked, already knowing the answer. When Regina had called and asked her to take magic away the fairy had been ecstatic. She knew this would hurt Regina, possibly been the worst pain she'd ever felt. She also knew that it would leave Regina wanting for something always, something that she would never be able to get back.

Regina nodded and followed blue into the basement where blue instructed her to lay on the metal table.

"I just... I need to text Emma... Then we can start." Regina explained, pulling out her phone while blue wrapped the leather cuffs over her ankles at the corners of the table.

Regina pulled out her phone and let her finger hover over the send button, she'd already typed up the message. So she pressed the button and let her phone slip back into her pocket as she laid into her back, and let blue wrap leather cuffs over her wrists and one around her middle section.

"Is this... Is it gonna hurt?" She whispered, suddenly sounding more like a scared child then a full grown woman.

Blue didn't respond as she hooked up little cables to Regina's temple and a clamp on her finger. "Yes, but this will keep your family safe"

Regina nodded and let herself relax.

"Alright, for this to work you need to be completely open, you need to be ready to let go of your magic, think about all the good that will come from this." Blue explained, Regina nodded and then suddenly, her back was arching off the table and all the felt was white hot pain. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the sudden pain.

She could feel the magic being sucked from her body, the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt, worse than her mothers lessons, worse than being Leopolds trophy wife.

She couldn't think, everything was white. Then red, it burned and felt as though her soul was being sucked away. She had no idea how long it went on, but eventually she just gave up, she let her body fall limp, thinking that, even if she didn't make it out of this, her family would be safe.

Then the blackness came and took her away.

X

Emma ran to gold and demanded that he tell her what he'd done with Regina, but he said he'd done nothing, and her internally lie detector told her he was telling the truth. Then gold explained that Regina did ask for his help, he'd just turned her down so she must have looked for help elsewhere. So that's how the three of them had needed up banging on the doors of the nunnery, Emma, gold and David, guns drawn, and when no one answered gold simply pushed the doors open with what seemed like a breeze. Emma ran in, looking in every room but found no regina.

"Regina!" She screamed, and kept searching. Suddenly she heard it, a bone chilling scream that had them all freezing in place. "Gina..." Emma whimpered at the awful sound.

"The basement!" David called as he pulled open a wooden door down the left hallway. Emma rushed down the stairs to find blue at a machine that looked a little bit too much like an electro-shock machine.

"I've got blue, you guys get Regina out of here." David said, walking to the woman and cuffing her before she could even protest.

"She wanted this! She asked me to do it!" She protested, fighting weakly against the metal cuffs. He said nothing as he led her out.

Emma rushed to Regina's side, while Gold undid all the cuffs she check her wife's pulse. She felt a faint unsteady pulse. "Gina baby, baby please, wake up honey..." Emma whispers, plucking the wires from her forehead. Regina moaned softly, her head rolling toward Emma's voice.

"E..em.. I d..don't.. Wan..want... T..to.. H...hu.." She whispered brokenly before her eyes slid shut once again.

"No Gina! You wake up! Wake up! Regina! Regina!" Emma screamed and shook her limp body.

Emma picked up the limp body and was surprised at how light the woman was, she'd carried Regina plenty of times before and she was a small woman, but she expected her dead weight to weight more. She shook her head, moving her thoughts to saving her wife. She carried Regina to the car ignoring the screams from Gold at blue.

"You could've stopped! Her magics been gone for a good thirty minutes! But you kept going! You just wanted to hurt her! This is what you wanted!"

Emma just ran to get car and laid Regina in the backseat before she sped off towards the hospital.

X

"Help me! Please! Whale!" Emma screamed as she carried Regina's lifeless body though the emergency room doors.

Two nurses came running over with a rolling bed and helped Emma to lay Regina down.

"Page doctor whale, we need to stabilize her." Then she looked to Emma, who wore a heartbroken face.

"Is she... Is she ok?" Emma asked, her hands shaking and her voice cracking.

"You need to tell us what happened sheriff, we will do all that we can to help madam mayor but we need to know what happened."

Emma explained the situation and the nurse nodded before wheeling the brunette mayor away.

Emma sank down onto the closest chair and let her sobs take her. She wasn't sure how long she cried, minutes hours, she had no idea, all she knew was that she stopped when she felt two small hands grab her cheeks and give her a light kiss.

"No cwying ma... Momma says you gotta be stwong!" Riley's small voice spoke softly to her and Emma just had to smile.

"I know honey, I know, but momma got hurt, and ma is just worried about her... where's Henry?" She spoke to the girl who wrapped her little arms around Emma's neck.

"I'm right here, is mom ok?" Henry spoke from a few feet to her right where he and Mary Margret stood.

"Shhe... She had blue... t..take her magic away... She didn't want to... to hurt you guys... She... But blue... She just kept going... And it almost... if David and... Gold and.. Me.. If we didn't... Oh god..." She shook her head at the thoughts of loosing her wife.

"Don't wowwy ma, momma stwong! She be ok!" Riley smiled.

"Sheriff Swan?"

"It's Mills!" She snapped automatically, but apologized, "is she alright?"

"Mayor Mills should make a full recovery, she's suffered from a severe electrocution. She'll be tired for a few weeks, i would suggest keeping her here tonight for observation, then you can take her home but, full time bed rest, she'll need help, so far we haven't discovered any sighs of brain damage but that doesn't mean that her body with be in complete function with her brain, it'll take some time... She's going to need a lot of help." He explained, "follow me, she should be waking up soon." He lead the four of them down the hall and into a darkened room. "Her eyes will probably be sensitive to any harsh light." Then he left them alone with her.

Emma looked over Regina's body, she looked so small in the hospital bed, only wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh Gina..." Emma whispered brushing some hair out of Regina's face.

"Ma... Can i... I want to cuddle momma" Riley whispered tugging at Emma's shirt.

"Yes baby" Emma nodded and picked up the small child. Placing her gently next to Regina's body. Right away the little girl curled up to Regina side. Pulling the limp arm around her little body.

They waited at least an hour before she even made a sound, and it was a low moan.

Emma shot up right away and rushed to her side, setting Henry's head in the spot she'd been sitting rather than her lap.

"Hey Gina..." Emma whispered.

"Em?" Regina whispered, her voice horse and dry.

"Yeah it's be baby.. Oh god I was so worried, you want some water? Does anything hurt? I should get whale.."

"Em.. I can't... I can't move... Why.. Why can't I move Emma..." She said in a panicked whisper.

"Hey shh.. It's ok... Whale said that.. It might take some time before everything works the right way... Ok? Calm down baby, getting worked up isn't going to help. Let me go get whale"

Regina nodded tearfully. Emma rushed out and down the halls finding Whale fairly easily.

"Regina awake. She says that she can't move, come check her, please." Emma said and whale nodded, following Emma back to Regina's room where tears were running freely down her face.

"Em..." She practically whined and Emma rushed back to her side.

"Regina, can you talk with dr whale for me baby?" Regina nodded and looked to whale.

"Hey Regina, I've got a few questions for you, Emma says that you can move, is that right?"

She nodded, and whispered hoarsely,

"I can move my head... But not.. Not my body.. It hurts, everything hurts..." She whimpered and shut her eyes.

"Alright, after these questions we can get you up with a drip but I need to talk with you first ok? Focus on me Regina. Can you feel? Can you feel Riley in your arms here?"

Regina nodded and looked down at her daughter, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through her hair.

"Good! That's good Regina, that means that the not being able to move has nothing to do with your brain, it means you can't move because your body shut down, it's healing and moving would slow that process down, just give it time, and you'll regain that, ok? You just need to stay calm."

Regina nodded and looked back to Emma.

"Everything's going to work out love, I promise" Emma kissed her forehead and Regina let her eyes slide shut, everything would be ok.

X

They took Regina home two days later after she was officially cleared without any permanent brain damage. They made an appointment for her start of physical therapy for the next week.

"Regina. We either use the chair or I carry you!" Emma almost shouted, causing Regina to flinch slightly at her harsh tone, but she didn't back down.

"Emma I can do it! I just need a little help with the balance part!" She fought back, frustrated. She'd regained the ability to control her arms well, her legs were just taking there sweet time, but she was able to semi control them once in a while.

"Regina please, once we get into the house you can try walking all you want but... Please... Please let's get inside first Gina" Emma pleaded with her wife.

Regina sighed and nodded reluctantly. "But uhm... If you don't mind... I'd rather if you... You know... Carried me... I don't... I don't like the chair..."

Emma smiled at Regina before she scooped up the smaller woman and carried her inside, setting her down softly on the couch.

"Why don't you take a nap babe, I'm going to get our things and get the kids settled, I'll wake you for dinner" Emma kissed Regina's forehead and softly pushed her into a laying position before placing a blanket over her.

Regina knew then, everything would work out, it would all be ok.

* * *

AN: so i think I'm gonna try and do a thing where you all leave me prompts on any of my story and ill try to write them! Cause i do oneshots so much better than long storys!


End file.
